Hermione and Him
by Cornette
Summary: I changed the title. Enjoy! Please Read and Review!
1. Default Chapter

Hermione`s Crush  
  
Author: Cornette  
  
Disclaimer: Jk Rowling (of course)  
  
  
  
`This is NUTS!` said Hermione loudly to herself.  
  
Hermione was stood alone in the dark corridor. She can feel that her knuckles was white, she was gripping her book tightly. Hermione took several deep breaths and she relaxed. She decided to go to the common room, now. Hermione didn't even care if they were waiting for her in the Great Hall. Hell with them!  
  
  
  
As she walk dashingly to Gryffindor tower, she can feel her rage. The Yule Ball will be next week. And she didn't had any partner yet. Not that nobody ask him. Gryffindors, some clever Ravenclaw, cute Hufflepuff even Slytherin ask her. Twenty boys. And she turned them down. Parvati Patil will died if she know who asks Hermione. Some of them were the cutest boys in Hogwarts School.  
  
She likes them, really. But she wants to go to the Ball with HIM, for god`s sake. For this 2 weeks, she was trying to get him to notice her. She wear those frilly robes Lavender borrowed, put stupid make up. Even she act like some of the gigling girl. Like a cheap girl, correctted Hermione sarcastically. She know she looks good, because all the boys head was turning to her when she walk, gaping when she smile. And twenty boys ask her.  
  
But why? Why he hadnt even notice her change? Hermione didn't even see his reaction. Hermione didn't hear his comment… He completely ignored her! Yell Hermione in her mind. He was always everywhere near her. Smiling with his perfect smile, laughing happily with his georgeus face, and moving with that tall and lean body. Hermione always feel like she was melt inside when his cool eyes met hers.  
  
BANG!  
  
`Oucchh!`Hermione cried as she massaging her temple. She was hitting someone and fell back to the floor with the head first. Hermione sat, and shook her head, trying to make the stars gone. Hermione saw her books scattered around her. She also saw someone`s stand in front of her.  
  
`Sorry, I-i don't see someones coming.`said Hermione, looked up.  
  
`Use your eyes, Granger. Who do you think you are? Banging into me like that.`  
  
Hermione didn't need to see who is it. Of course it was Draco Malfoy, her nemesis. Standing confidently wear his usual arrogant smirk. He was taller now and … –well, honestly- very handsome(though Hermione didn't like that fact). His blond hair was fall nicely to his eyebrows not slick and greasy . His dull gray eyes changed lightly to silver. And he grow taller and taller, like the other boys. Draco Malfoy was quite a ladies man now.  
  
Hermione glared at him as she stood up abruptly. Hermione started picking her book silently. She pray that Malfoy will understand and leave her alone. She already had a bad mood, and didn't need Malfoy to make it worse. But he didn't, Malfoy stood still.  
  
`You aren`t going to help me, are you ?`asked Hermione, hand in her hip.  
  
`Course not..`Answered Malfoy, his eyes flashes a light of surprise. `No, wait..maybe in your sweetest dream.`  
  
Malfoy let out a nasty chuckled . He ignore daggers that Hermione sent to him.  
  
`Get off, then.`said Hermione, forcing a calmness in her voices. Looks like it work, Malfoy wasn't laugh anymore. Hermione was finished gathered her books and she walk passed the speechless Malfoy.  
  
`Wait.`  
  
Hermione turned, she was faced to faced to Malfoy.  
  
`What?`snapped her.  
  
`No, I-its just..`  
  
Hermione eyeing the blond Slytherin suspiciously. What`s wrong with him? He looks pale and nervous. Malfoy pretend to stared to the floor with interest. At last he looked up, staring straight to Hermione`s brown eyes.  
  
`I-uh-i..` Malfoy stopped again. He muttered something like (bastard) under his breath. Hermione begun to worry, was he sick or something. Malfoy ran his hand to his perfect hair, looked more nervous. Hermione was gawking at the sight of Malfoys faces. He had those light pink in his cheeks. Malfoy? Blushing? He sure looks really cute when he blush, Hermione took a mental note absentmindedly.  
  
`No.`He said clearly and loudly, Hermione was staring at him with shock. `No. Go away to your faithful Potter, Mudblood. You make me sick` he added hoarsely.  
  
What? Hermione was stunned. HOW DARE HE! But Malfoy was already left her, taking a long and fast step. It echoed in the silent corridor. Hermione could only shook her head tiredly and continued her walks. Malfoy was growing weirder and weirder towards her everyday. He always did something unexpected, unpredictable now. She didn't know what that git had in his head.  
  
Hermione was thinking about him and his strange attitude all way to Gryffindor tower. She muttered the password to Fat Lady, who was gossiping happily with her best friend, Violet. Hermione climbed up, and the potrait swung back. The common room wasn't full, just some students there. Maybe the others was having a lunch.  
  
`Hermione!`  
  
Oh, no! Hermione gasped. She know who exactly it is. It was Him.  
  
  
  
To be continued…  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
Hello, all! This is my first fic. So pleasseee….Review!!! Flames or everything…. I need review. And for the fics, im sorry if some of it was strange. My mother language is not English. So my English was not very good. My grammer was soo bad. If you want to correct it, I will be pleased. Oh yeah, do you know who is *him*? I don't know too, hee hee.(Joking!) Goodbye, till next chapter. 


	2. Hermione`s Crush

1 Hermione`s Crush  
  
Chapter 2  
  
2 Author:Cornette  
  
Disclaimer: Cool Jk Rowling  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione took a deep breath before turned. She was forcing a smile in her lips.  
  
`Hi Harry.`  
  
Said Hermione, somehow managed to say it calmly. Harry Potter was standing before her. He was smiling to Hermione, his bright green eyes twinkled behind his glasses. Hermione`s heart was beating faster.  
  
`Where have you been, Hermione ?Were waiting for you.` said Harry curiously. He cocked his head, very birdlike.  
  
`Library. You know, for extra credit and stuff.`lied Hermione nervously. Seventh year Ravenclaw just asked her to go to the Ball. Harry and Ron always know when she lied, like now. Harry raised his eyebrows.  
  
`Sounds like you.`said Harry, shrugged. `Come on, lets go to the Great Hall. Ron`s waiting`  
  
They were in silent as they walk. Hermione thought about Harry, who walk beside her. He was her bestfriend. Bestfriend. Hermione was always closer to Harry than to Ron. He was her first friend, He was since their first year. They spent good time together, crying together, and faced danger together too. Their friendship means everything to Hermione. She hoped it will lasts forever.  
  
Till previous year Hermione will be laugh at the idea about she likes Harry. Now.. it was completely different in this 5th year. He was still the some ol` dear Harry . Still kind, brave, faithful, calm Harry. But physically he was quite different. He was a little toned by never-end-Quidditch-practise, he wasnt skinny and thin anymore. He still had that cute messy hair. And his eyes. Green bright eyes. It`ll light here and there beutifully, especially when he laugh. And his face-  
  
`Whats that, Hermione ?`  
  
Hermione stopped her train of thought, snapped back to reality. Harry was looking at her questioningly. Hermione can feel a blush crept in her cheeks. She was eyeing him unconsiously as they walk. And he knew! Hermione`s blush deepened.  
  
`No, it was..nothing.`said Hermione quietly. Harry didn't ask her again because of the crowd in front of the Great Hall.  
  
Ron was saving seats for them in the full Gryffindor table. He just nodded when they sat, busy eating his chicken. As usual Harry was sit in the middle, Hermione and Ron in his side. That's their tradition, usually kept Hermione and Ron from fighting. Hermione helped herself with some stew. She didn't eat too much, not as much as the boys. They was eating on their top speed. Hermione wondered why they didn't blow? Instead they grow tall, something Hermione always jealous. She felt a little left out because Ron and Harry was much taller and she didn't seem to grow.  
  
`Oy,Harry, Ron!`called George from across the table.  
  
`Yeah?`asked Harry. Ron only raising his eyebrows.  
  
`Quidditch practice, tonight! We must be ready for next match.`answered Fred, who sit beside his twin. Hermione remembered the next match for Gryffindors team will be three days before Christmas. Versus Slytherin. The whole school was really looked forward for the match. But maybe the atmsophere will be tensed again, as usual, thought Hermione worriedly.  
  
`Don't worry! We`ll win!`said Ron loudly, and the Gryffindors nodded and yelled, sign of agreement. Hermione smiled, it was true that Gryffindor team were better than Slytherin. Fred and George were a good Captain, they were responsible. Gryffindor Chaser were the best in the school. Ron was a great Keeper too. And of course, they had a star seeker, Harry Potter.  
  
Honestly Hermione didn't like Quidditch too much. She watch Quidditch only too see her friends (Harry) fly. Harry is a very good flier and he enjoy fly. Hermione liked his happy expression when he was in the air. When his green eyes concentrate, looking for Snitch. His cheeks flushed and his hair tossed. Seeing him fly always makes Hermione cheered.  
  
`Hermione,Proff McGonagall calling you to her office.` said Dennis Creevey suddenly from behind her. She turned her head.  
  
`Why?`asked Hermione, confused. She didn`t do nothing, did she? She was a prefect now, and didn't want any trouble.  
  
Dennis Creevey shrugged. `She just said that.`  
  
`Why McGonagall call you?` asked Ron from behind Harry`s back when Dennis left.  
  
`I don't know.`said Hermione nervously, started to chew her bottom lip.  
  
`Come on, it`ll be okay. Maybe just a word or two. We`ll wait in the common room.`said Harry. His calm voice affected Hermione, her nerves was almost gone.  
  
`See ya, guys.`said Hermione after taking a last glup of her pumpkin juice. She walk across Great Hall and to Prof McGonagall,s office. She know where was McGonagall`s office. It make Hermione remembered some memories. She`d been there in her first year, in the midnight. She get her Time-Turner, and her Perfect badge there too.  
  
`Come in.`  
  
Prof McGonagalls voice answered her knocks. She step in, feeling nervous again. Prof McGonagall was sitting in her nice wooden office desk. She was writing something fastly. Hermione always liked this room, everything was cozy, tidy and nice.  
  
`You called me, Professor ?`asked Hermione politely.  
  
`Yes. Sit down, please.`said Prof McGonagall. Hermione sat, watching McGonagall wrote some more paragraph before at last put her quill down. She cleared her throat before began.  
  
`Miss Granger, I was calling you because I want you to do some favor.`said Prof McGonagall. Favor? thougt Hermione blankly.  
  
`There is student in Fifth Year whos grade was bad for this term. Especially on this last month. The Fifth year will have their OWL this year, and I was expecting them to be ready. But clearly he was`nt. So, Miss Granger, I want you to be his Mentor.`explain Prof McGonagall.  
  
`B-but Professor..`Hermione said helplessly. She was shocked, a Mentor? She was proud for that, it means her teacher believed her. But can she? She wasn't sure.  
  
`I believed you can do that. You are the best student in your year. All you have to do is teach him till he can do the subject well. This tutoring program usually better than ordinary class. It will take only little time depends how you teach him. This will be an interesting experience for you, Miss Granger.`said Prof McGonagall, assured her.  
  
`I`ll take it, Profesor.`Hermione heard her own voice talk.What ?Stop it, fool! Her mind screamed.But half of her want to take it too. `When will it start?`  
  
Prof McGonagall smiled to her.  
  
`I know you will. Thank you. The program can be start from today. But I hope you get along well with your `student`.said Prof McGonagall, frowning.  
  
`Who was he? Neville Longbottom ?`asked Hermione.  
  
`No,no. Mr Longbottom`s grade was okay.`said Prof McGonagall lightly.  
  
`Then who?`  
  
`Mr Draco Malfoy.`  
  
  
  
To be continued………  
  
  
  
That's the second Chapter. I hope you enjoy it.Is that too long. Too short. Send your comments,please! And for my three reviewer, thanks a LOT! A hundred thousand of thanks. I cant stop smiling when I read it.( this is my first fics!) Im so happy! And read this one too. I am thinking about the ending. I like Harry but I loved Draco too. What do you think about that. Tell me,okay. Maybe I wont write chapter three till next week. I have my final exam this week. Wish me luck! Bye. 


	3. Study Time part 1

Study Time part 1  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Author: Cornette  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione walked alone in long corridor. She was headed to North Tower. It was a long walk and Hermione didn`t know the way very well. After stopped from Divination on her third year, she never go to the North Tower again. The corridor was dark and cold because it was December. Cold wind blew, make her shiver.  
  
Oh, wish I bring my shawl, thougt Hermione. She reached for a parchament that McGonagall give from her pocket, and read it as she walked. It was Malfoy`s mark from the last year to this year. Hermione studied it carefully. Hmm, it wasn`t that bad. Last year Malfoy pass the end-of-year test with flying colour. He was the best in Slytherin, though Hermione`s mark was still higher than his. But clearly he was an excellent student. Hermione was surprised, she never noticed that. Even Malfoy`s mark in Potion was the best in last year.  
  
But now…Hermione frowned deeply upon seeing the parchament. It was very bad. Most of his mark down, except Potions. Charms, bad. Arithmancy, average. Potions, excellent. Care of Magical Creatures, not bad. Of course it was, Hagrid never gave his student bad mark. Herbology, ewww not too nice. Transfiguration…eurgh! Horrible. Hermione bet that Neville`s mark was a lot better than Malfoy. Whats wrong with him ?  
  
Feel she saw enough Hermione folded the parchament neatly and put it back in her pocket. Prof. McGonagall told her to use a private room in North Tower. Hermione was glad to hear that. She didn't feel like studying in Library with Malfoy. Ron and Harry on each of her side, like guard dogs. At that thought, Hermione chuckled. It was`nt impossible that her friends will do that. They didn't like Malfoy, no… they hate him. Of course Hermione hate him too, that stupid, insulting git. But she didn't fight everytime they met, like Ron always do. The main reason was Malfoy. She knew a boy with pride like him didn't like the fact he was mentored, by *Mudblood *. Too many people will make everything worse. She wants to know the real Malfoy, that`ll make this programme easier.  
  
Hermione stopped abruptly, and turned. Wait, isn`t it the cupboard Prof McGonagall told her. Hermione let her eyes scan a wooden cupboard beside her. Prof McGonagall told her that secret passage to the room was a cupboard. But its impossible! It was so small even for her. She imagined the tall Malfoy in the cupboard, stuck. Suddenly Hermione found herself burst out laughing. That thought was laughable.  
  
After she stopped laughing, Hermione was ready to walked again. It cant be the cupboard that her professor told her. She didn't even remember she turned left or right or this was the right way. But…  
  
`Cherry Gum!`  
  
The cupboard`s door swung forward. Hermione`s eyes widened in disbelief. So this is the right cupboard! Hermione bring herself closer to the door. She saw that inside the *cupboard * was a dark and a narrow corridor. On the end of the corridor she saw a dim light, as if there is a room after the corridor. Hermione mustered all her Gryffindor courage. She never liked a dark room and cramped room.  
  
Hermione climbed up, and the cupboard swung closed automatically. Hermione was in total darkness now. She blinked and run as fast as she can to get to the end of this scary corridor. This corridor wasn't as long as she expected, now she follow the dim light. Suddenly she was in another room.  
  
It was a nice room. It was bright, and warm. And everything inside was cozy. Obviously it was a study room. Hermione could saw a large bookshelf which was full of book, several red, cozy-looking sofa with a low wooden table. The floor was covered in a nice fluffy white rug. And a boy sitting in the rug ... eh, a boy? Malfoy. Yes. It was Malfoy, sitting , his back on her. He was looking to the fireplace, didn't hear Hermione came. The room was peacefully quite, only the crackling sound from the fireplace broke it.  
  
`Hi.`said Hermione rather nervously, make Malfoy slightly jump. Malfoy turned as Hermione made her way inside. Malfoy smiled at her. Hermione stunned. Draco Malfoy smiled to her ? Is it really a smile? Not his arrogant smirk or a fake smile ?His smile was welcoming and nice. It reach his silvery eyes, make it sparkle, and lit his handsome face. Hermione blinked, and saw the smile gone from his face.  
  
`I know im devilishly handsome, Granger. But I don't know you`ll paralyzed like that.`said Malfoy suddenly, he was wearing his usual smirk again. Hermione snapped back and snorted to him. She was imagined it.  
  
`Do SHUT UP, Malfoy.`she said, irritated. She sat on the rug, right across Malfoy. They separated by the low wooden table. Malfoy just chuckled, make Hermione feel very annoyed.  
  
Hermione took an expert quick glance at Malfoy, so Malfoy wouldn't know she was watching him. He didn't wore his robe. He only wore long sleeve white shirt. Instead of sweater he wore a vest with small and round Slytherin symbol in the front. And a striped green-silver necktie. He wore a black trouser too. Hermione must admit he looks really good. All he wore was a Hogwarts uniform. But when Draco Malfoy wore them, not other stupid boys it will look 10 times better. If there`s one thing Hermione like about Malfoy, it was the way he dressed himself. He always look formal. Maybe it was because of his arrogant aura. Hermione never found Malfoy with a wrinkled robe, or a dirt on his shirt. His clothes always look as if it was just ironed a minute ago. But it wasn't like a sissy or peacock man. On his case it was classy.  
  
`Lets start with History of Magic.` said Hermione, broke the silence between them. She didn't said anything about the tutoring program. Malfoy already knew and there`s no point bring that subject here. It`ll ruined his pride. Malfoy just nodded curtly without a word and handed his book to Hermione.  
  
`Lets see…`said Hermione, began searching the pages.  
  
`Its already warm here. Why don't you just take off your robe ?` asked Malfoy from across her. Hermione looked up and realized that she was fanning herself with her hand. She stopped it and blushed. She never take off her robe except for sleep and holiday. Hogwarts robes was like her second skin. She feels like naked or something if she didn't wear it. But Malfoy will laugh if she tell him the reason. So she unbuttoned her robe and put it on sofa beside her. She wore her Gryffindor`s sweater, underneath it was white blouse. And pleated skirt.  
  
`Its better, isnt it?`asked Malfoy, victory smile on his lips.  
  
`Whatever.`Hermione shrugged stubbornly. `Here, read this chapter.`  
  
`Whats that about?` asked Malfoy with a lazy tone.  
  
`About the Ministry of Magic.`  
  
`Oh, come on!`said Malfoy, rolled his eyes.`It was too easy. I don't want to read it again.`  
  
`You *must *!` yelled Hermione, her patient was on dangerous position. She either want to yelled to him or forced him. But Hermione never thought it will be this hard to cooperate with Draco Malfoy. He is so stubborn and stupid. Why wouldnt he just read it?  
  
`No must for Draco Malfoy.`he said calmly. Hermione took several breath to calming herself. She wont let Malfoy win this stupid game. She know Malfoy want to make her angry.  
  
`I`ll give you 30 minutes to read it. After that I`ll ask you some question. Understand?`said Hermione coolly. She said that with a bossy tone. Malfoy didn't like to be treated as a child. That's obvious, he glared at Hermione. Hermione ignored him, she stand up and began to browse the bookshelf. Her back on Malfoy so he wouldn`t see her ear-to-ear smile.  
  
After a long silence Hermione checked her watch. And turned to see Malfoy. His head rested in her left hand.He didn't even touch his book! Instead of it he was stared blankly to the fireplace, he looked bored. Hermione was furious.  
  
`Okay, its time to question you.`snapped Hermione. Malfoy looked up and flash her an evil smile.  
  
`Whatever you want, Granger.`said Malfoy with a cheerful tone that Hermione didn't like at all.  
  
  
  
To be continued……  
  
  
  
Hi, its me again(finally)! You know, this week was tiring! Im exhausted. Lack of food, lack of sleep... My test was so hard. Im studying everytime.But now its over, I can do whatever I want. Like read all my books again, play ps2 till midnight, wake up at 10, what a life!Im so happy now. You guys watch World Cup ? I like football!  
  
Oh and about the story.. My grammar still bad (sigh). Im trying to improve it, really. Everytime I write I had two thick dictionary in front of me. I tried my best, but if I make mistakes just forgive me. If you don't understand my story just e-mailed me, I`ll explain it as clear as I can. Thanks for the reviews, 7 reviews! I cant help but grinning ear-to-ear when I read it.(hee hee) . Yuki emailed me the revised story. It was very good. Thousand thanks for you all! 


	4. Study Time part 2

Study Time Part 2  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 of Hermione and Him(I changed the name)  
  
1.1 Author:Cornette  
  
Disclaimer: JK Rowling (love her!)  
  
  
  
Hermione eyed Malfoy with disbelief. What a mock boy! He didn't even read the book, did he? If he think im scare to him, he was wrong, thought Hermione furiously.  
  
`Ok then,go on.`said Malfoy encouraged her with a grin. Hermione glared and began to opened the book.  
  
`Who is the first Minister?`asked Hermione.  
  
`John Prewett.`Malfoy answered with a sure tone.  
  
`Right.`said Hermione curtly. `Since when there were Accidental Magic Reversal Squad?`  
  
`1894`  
  
For about 45 minutes Hermione kept asking Malfoy questions. He answered her questions perfectly. Not missed one year, day or name. She began wondering, he was very clever. Why his mark were bad?  
  
`What`s up Granger, ran out question ?`said Malfoy suddenly, a superior look in his face.  
  
`Sorry to upset you. Explain about Departement of Mysteries job!`she said sternly. Malfoy`s face fell.  
  
`Stubborn Mudblood.`muttered Malfoy under his breath.  
  
`That was ENOUGH!`shouted Hermione angrily, throwed the thick book to Malfoy. Pity he catch it on time, Hermione was eager to see bruise or cut on his perfect face. Malfoy looked thunderstrucked to her sudden outburst.  
  
`You think I liked to be here ? To teach you? Maybe you think I must beg on my knees … Maybe you think I am very lucky that you, the charming, smart and handsome Draco Malfoy are *here *. Hear this, for me you are nothing but stupid, ugly, snob and cunning, insulting git! And Never.Call.Me.Mudblood.Again.` said Hermione loudly. Now the dam was broke. She didn't even care about this tutoring programme.  
  
Hermione watched Malfoy. His face colour changed fastly. From deep crimson, to light pink and his normal pale white. He mouthed something but didn't spoke. He was still gaping at Hermione.  
  
`I`m leaving.`said Hermione, stand up and prepare to leave. Suddenly a strong hand gripped her wrist. She turned her head and saw Malfoy was standing too, gripping her wrist tightly. His eyes was narrowed dangerously.  
  
`Let me go! Let me go!`yelped Hermione. She was struggling , but it was useless. Malfoy was too strong.  
  
`Promise you will sit and ill let you go.`said Malfoy coldly. Hermione glared at him furiosly. As if she`ll obey him. Bravely Hermione locked her eyes with Malfoy. Let him see how she hated him. Malfoy crushed her wrist,make Hermione squeked, he was hurting her! At second, her eyes were watering because of the pain. She tried to blinked it away but Malfoy saw that and he sighed.  
  
`Please?`he asked softly, easing his grip. Something in his tone make Hermione nodded. She didn't know why but when Malfoy released her hand she sat. Malfoy sat too in front of him. Quickly Hermione dried her tears with the back of her hand.  
  
`Listen Granger, I don't like being your student ,too. I know if I want I can get the full mark in every subject. We are on the same situation, so can we be civil till this stupid programme over ?`asked Malfoy nervously.`At least polite.`  
  
Hermione heard that with surprised. Civil? That doesn't sound bad. She knew they cant be friend. But polite was enough. She was tired of this. Maybe Malfoy was tired too.  
  
`Okay, civil. But don't call me Mudblood again.`said Hermione, agreed. At her words, Malfoy smiled.They shook hands formally.  
  
`I promise I wont call you Mudblood.`Malfoy said solemnly. Hermione chuckled, Malfoy looked so solemn.  
  
`Honestly, the real reason was I don't want your precious boyfriend Weasley to know and kill me.`said Malfoy.  
  
`Oy! Don't teased me. You promised! And Ron was not my boyfriend!`said Hermione angrily.  
  
`Polite doesn't mean I cant teased you, Granger.`said Malfoy cheerfully. And his eyes was playfull when Hermione looked into his eyes.  
  
  
  
`Annoying git. Where was I ? Oh yeah, about the Departement of Mysteries..`  
  
  
  
Hermione checked her watch. Its half past nine. They were studying for so long. Hermione didn't asked him questions again but they discussed. Malfoy still teased and insulted her so she did too. Maybe Malfoy cant live without teasing people. But still,it was better than usual. The atmosphere around them was friendlier.  
  
Hermione found that studying with Malfoy oddly satisfying. He was so smart and seems to know everything in History. They was talking and arguing butthat was really fun. Hermione never met someone who could talk about History like Malfoy.  
  
`Looks like we missed dinner.`said Malfoy, also checking his watch.  
  
`Yes. Lets go back to Dormitory.`said Hermione quickly as they walked in the dark corridor. She was worry too. It was already dark and if Filch or a teacher saw her, they can give her detention or taking points from Gryffindor.  
  
They reached the Entrance Hall and Hermione saw it was empty. Hermione climbed up the stair and saw Malfoy followed closed.  
  
`Your Dormitory are on that way, right ?`she asked, pointing the way. Malfoy nodded.  
  
`Yes, but its already dark. I`ll walk you to your Dormitory.`he said calmly from beside Hermione. Hermione stopped.  
  
`What ?`asked Hermione suprisingly.  
  
`A girl isnt supposed to walk alone in the night. I`ll walk you.` Said Malfoy . He stopped too, waiting for her.  
  
`No, you didnt have to. I can walked alone. Its not far.`said Hermione, started to blush.  
  
`You are sooo stubborn sometimes. Come on.`said Malfoy,grinning.  
  
Hermione giving up and they walked in silence. Hermione thought about Malfoy. She never knew Malfoy was a gentleman. She felt flattened. She watched him ran his fingers through his hair in a very cool manner. Malfoy was very handsome, no doubt of that. She never thought they`ll walk like this, side-to-side. What`ll Harry and Ron said if they knew ? But they`ll never knew if she not talk. Surely Malfoy wont say anything.  
  
`You hear that ?`said Malfoy suddenly, his head turning. His eyes focused in a dark spot behind them. Hermione listened, but she didnt hear anything.  
  
`No. Why? Are you scare ?`teased Hermione.  
  
``Course not.`answered Malfoy, irritated. Hermione fought back a laugh and smiled behind him.  
  
In front of the Fat Lady painting Hermione stopped. She didn't tell that Gryffindor`s Common Room are right behind the painting.  
  
`Now you can leave. I can walked alone from here.`said Hermione to Malfoy.  
  
`Oh, you are welcome.`said Malfoy sarcastically, rolled his eyes. But Malfoy turned and walked.  
  
`Malfoy.`called Hermione. Malfoy`s head turned.  
  
`See you on tomorrow.`said Hermione, and she smiled sweetly. Malfoy`s silver eyes widened in suprised but he nodded.  
  
`Good night, then.`he said politely and he leave.  
  
Hermione waited till she cant see Malfoy`s tall shilouette anymore. She turn and saw that the Fat Lady was with her friend Violet again.  
  
`Who is that cutie, dear ?`asked Fat Lady eagerly.  
  
`You are so lucky! If I was you I wont let him go. He was so handsome.`babbled Violet.  
  
Hermione ignored them, muttered the password and climbed up.  
  
  
  
To be continued…  
  
  
  
Hello, hello! Sorry again about the grammar! You are free to correct it. Review please!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
000 


End file.
